


A Really Shitty Day

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Poor Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Unethical Experimentation, bitch got what he deserved, fuck gaster like honestly, i think, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Grillby and Sans have an argument. It escalates pretty badly.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	A Really Shitty Day

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry for kinda dying for a whole ass month. i'll be completely honest,
> 
> ive fallen so fucking deep into the fnaf fandom. i think i love it a little more than undertale at this point. so logically, what do i do?
> 
> i make. fnaf. gacha videos. because who has the time to actually animate? why not just use a super cute app instead?
> 
> anyways, i might write some fnaf fanfiction, if i can muster up the courage to. im still trying to understand all of the weird lore, but i dont think even scott knows what it is. i want to write about the aftons being happy because honestly, the poor family deserves it.
> 
> this has turned into a very long rant. sorry lol

Sans and Grillby never fought.

And that wasn’t an exaggeration. In the whole 2 years they had been together, they hadn’t fought once.

They’d always sat down and discussed their issues civilly, and without shouting, opting to keep calm in a disagreement to avoid misunderstandings. Neither monster ever raised their voice at the other.

But right now?

That was not happening.

Sans had once again hidden what he was feeling from his partner, and Grillby was upset.

It had started after Sans had a particularly bad day. He woke up from one of his nightmares about Gaster strapping him down to a table. When Grillby asked what was wrong, Sans brushed it off and said he was fine.

Later on, a human tried to shove him into the road when he was walking to the store. Once again, reminding him of his fight to the death with Gaster, who tried to push him into the CORE. Grillby asked what was bothering him when he got home, and Sans said he was just tired.

Little things throughout the day constantly reminded him of Gaster. 

The two cracks on that stop sign down the road looked like Gaster’s face.

His favorite coffee mug reminded him of Gaster’s addiction to caffeine.

Working in his own private lab reminded him of when Gaster had first experimented on Sans. The leather straps binding his wrists down to the cold examination table. The burning feeling of DT coursing through his bones.

It also reminded him of when Gaster was nice. When Gaster loved him. Of course, he’d always loved him. Just not as much later on.

Right?

The last straw before the argument was when Sans accidentally dropped a water glass on their kitchen floor. Sans seemed to completely detach from the world around him, only snapping back to reality when Grillby put a hand on his shoulder.

Without even wanting to, Sans flinched under the contact.

Grillby noticed the flinch, and immediately drew his hand back. He then asked Sans what was wrong. When Sans refused to elaborate, and told him to drop it, Grillby grew more agitated.

He continued to press the subject, which in turn caused Sans to be more defensive.

That’s what led them to the current argument.

“I just- I _try_ to be there for you, but you don’t _let me!_ ” Grillby shouted.

“it’s nothing, grillby! just relax and let it go already.” Sans attempted to defuse the situation. Or maybe he was just trying to get out of an explanation. Maybe both.

“You’ve been acting off all day! Just tell me what’s bothering you for once!”

“i told you it’s nothing. take it or leave it!”

Grillby’s flames were shifting in color to be a dark red, signaling his growing frustration.

“ARGH! You’re so _difficult_ sometimes! Is it so hard for you to just talk to me?!” His flames rose and he smacked his hand against the counter.

Suddenly, Sans was back at the lab.

_“Stop being so difficult Sansy, it’s not that hard.” Gaster spoke in a soft tone, and if you only had sound to go off of, you’d never guess what he was doing._

_“gaster, please! just let me go, and i promise i won’t tell anyone!” Sans cried as his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the cold examination table._

_“Of course you won’t be telling anyone. After all, if you did, who would even believe you? It’s your word against mine.” His voice was a bit sharper, he was getting impatient._

_“s-someone will find out.”_

_“I don’t have cameras in here for a reason.”_

_Sans attempted to summon his blue magic to shove Gaster away, only to have his magic sputter out. Gaster must’ve slipped drugs into his coffee._

_“Don’t struggle. It doesn’t have to hurt, but if you resist, it will.”_

_Sans knew that was a lie. It was going to hurt, he knew it would. It was going to hurt and he would scream and cry and no one would hear._

“-ans? ---ts w--ng?”

_Sans screamed as the bright red liquid was injected into him, before a cloth was shoved into his mouth to muffle his cries of agony._

_“Quiet! I don’t want to hear your whining.”_

_stop stop stop stop please stop it hurts it hurts_

_no no no no no_

“Sa-s! -an you he-r me?”

_he loves me. right? yes. gaster loves me he’s just not all there right now. when he’s done it’ll all go back to normal and we’ll cuddle on the couch and he’ll say he’s sorry and he’ll say he loves me because he does._

_Sans sobbed as another dose was injected into his neck, the needle leaving a small hole in its place._

“Answ-r m- San-! Plea-e!”

_“Good job Sans, you actually did something good for once. I’m impressed.”_

_Gaster scribbled various notes on his clipboard, completely unbothered by Sans' misery._

_“Now, if you behave, I might give you some painkillers next time.”_

“Sans!”

Sans was flung back into the real world.

…

When did he end up on the ground? Wasn’t he just on the table?

“Sans, oh my god, what happened?!” Grillby put his hand on Sans’ shoulder.

Yeah, that may have been a mistake.

“n-no, stop please! g-gaster you’re sc-scaring me! no more!” Sans curled in on himself, and cried.

Grillby pulled his hand away as though he’d touched water, and tried to calm Sans down.

“Sans, I need you to breathe, okay? Can you do that for me Sans?” He spoke softly.

“n-n-no please...gaster i’m sorry, i’ll be good! i won’t tell a-anyone please let go…” Sans begged.

He didn’t know where he was. 

Was he at the lab? Was he at home? Who was he with?

Gaster.

He’s back with Gaster.

Gaster is going to hurt him again, and no one will hear him scream because they work alone.

_help help no nononono please no-_

“Sans? Sans it’s okay, it’s me, Grillby. Whoever that Gaster is, they aren’t here. It’s just you and me.” Grillby said gently.

Grillby? No, that’s not right. Gaster was here, so why was he hearing Grillby’s voice?

Was he lying?

No, Grillby would never lie to Sans. He’d never ever lie to him.

He wanted to believe Grillby, so rather than thinking about Gaster, he focused on Grillby’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want my...ahem...cringy gacha channel...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKFLao5omBirbgtiuXJkIOQ
> 
> here it is. please dont murder me for having a gacha channel im just trying to enjoy life


End file.
